Summer Friends
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch is working for the Ambassador and quickly falls for her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_So I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I wanted to get most of it all figured out before I posted something, so let me know if you guys like it and if I should continue or if it sucks. _

"Emily! Can you come in here for a moment please? There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Yes mother," Emily called from the library as she slowly made her way to the office.

"Taking your time I see," Elizabeth Prentiss chastised as Emily finally strolled into the room. "Emily, this is Aaron Hotchner, he'll be doing security around here for a while, so I would appreciate it if you act like an adult."

Emily couldn't help the eye roll at her mother's words. "Yes mother," she repeated in a clipped tone. "It's nice to meet you."

"Emily!" her mother's voice called with an unhappy tone to it.

"It's nice to meet you, _sir,"_ Emily extended her hand and waited for the tall man to turn around.

Aaron slowly turned to face Emily and his mouth dropped open at her beauty before he quickly recovered and shook her hand. Emily was wearing a bright yellow sundress and her hair was curled slightly. It took all of his strength not to let his eyes wander all over her body. Yes, he had seen beautiful women before but this one took the cake.

Emily blushed slightly at the way he was looking at her. Many men had looked at her before with a certain look in their eyes but there was something different about this guy. The way his eyes stayed locked on hers made the butterflies in her stomach take flight.

Aaron finally released her hand, and immediately felt the cold take over his hand just from the loss. "The pleasure is all mine," he spoke in a deep tone that had Emily melting.

"Emily," Elizabeth spoke up again, completely unaware of what was going on in front of her. "Anything Mr. Hotchner asks you to do, you do it. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes mother," Emily replied with attitude. She sent a small glare in her mother's direction and Aaron had to bite back a smirk.

"That will be all. Go outside. It's a beautiful day, take a walk in the yard," her mother instructed.

Just as Emily was walking towards the door, his voice halted her actions. "Would you like me to accompany her?"

Elizabeth looked up at Aaron then turned her gaze to her daughter. "Yes, actually, I would. Maybe you can keep her out of trouble. You're dismissed."

Aaron turned around and walked towards Emily who had her arms crossed over her chest as they walked out of the room and house in silence. "I don't need a babysitter," she snapped.

Aaron placed his hand on the small of her back to steer her away from the house and Emily felt chills run through her body. "I wasn't suggesting you did. I just thought you might want some company. Feel free to rant to me. I'm a great listener."

"Rant about what?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Your mother," he answered as he shot her a look of sorrow.

Emily let out a small laugh which caused Aaron to arch his eyebrow. "It's funny that you feel bad for me and you just met her. Try living with her. It's worse than any torture device," she confessed.

"Is she always like that?"

"You'll get used to it."

Silence engulfed the pair as they continued to walk side by side into the backyard. "So I heard you are going off to college soon."

"Yes!" she cheered and threw her arms up into the air to express her excitement.

Aaron smiled fully and Emily gasped before running in front of him to halt his movement. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly as he took in their surroundings looking for danger.

Emily grabbed his face in between her hands and turned it so he was looking at her. "You have dimples," she said slowly.

Aaron let out a sigh of relief. "I do," he said with a straight face.

"Smile," she instructed.

"I'm not in the laughing mood," he deadpanned.

"Oh please smile," she begged. "I love dimples, they are adorable and guys with dimples are sexy so please," she whined.

Aaron debated this for a second. He fought the urge to smile at her whining. But in the end the thought of the beautiful woman before him thinking he was sexy won out. He smiled brightly and brought both dimples out to play which had Emily laughing and sticking her finger in the small hole.

"I love it," she admitted before standing beside him again and continuing their walk. "And to think I thought you couldn't get any sexier," she beamed.

Aaron sucked in a breath sharply and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from responding. There was no way he could hit on his bosses daughter. She was well connected and he had no doubt that she'd probably have him killed. But even with that knowledge, it didn't stop his mind from wondering what it would be like to go on a date with her. To kiss her, to love her. Aaron had to wonder what it was about her that drew him in. He had spent maybe ten minutes with her and he already couldn't stop thinking about her. This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate it! So here is the next chapter, and in a way I feel like it's a bit out of character but I also think Hotch might have been a bit more at ease when he was younger so that's what I'm going for. In my mind he didn't become strict and rarely smiles until after he saw what the world could be like, so I hope it doesn't really throw people off. If it's really OOC let me know and I'll try changing the rest of the story. _

The next day Aaron arrived at the Ambassadors house and immediately he searched the rooms for Emily. After not finding her before he reached Elizabeth's office, he let out a sigh of disappointment before entering.

"You're here."

"Good morning," Aaron greeted.

Before he could say anything else Elizabeth carried on without looking up at the man. "I was wondering if you could escort Emily to this party tonight. She has been dying to go and since we're all worried about her safety we told her no. Then again, you're here and if you go with her I don't see a problem with her going, as long as you promise to keep your eye on her."

Aaron was lucky that the Ambassador had her head down, because he was pretty sure that if she saw the huge grin that crossed his face before he schooled his features she would not have let him escort Emily anywhere.

Someone clearing their throat behind him sent Aaron swirling around in his spot and the huge grin that he was trying so hard to conceal came out, making both dimples appear on his face. Emily's face lit up at the dimples and she blushed slightly at the way Aaron let his gaze rake over her body.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she finally said as she stepped into the room and stood right next to Aaron, so close that her arm brushed against his.

"Actually I was just going to call for you. You can go tonight."

"Really?" Emily smiled, but it quickly faded when she realized that there was going to be a catch. "But…"

"But," her mother started, "Mr. Hotchner has to go with you."

Emily looked over at Aaron and he winked which caused Emily to smile brightly. "If he must," Emily responded as she tried to sound nonchalant in front of her mother.

"Emily, it is the only way you are going, and when he is ready to leave, that means_ you_ are to leave with him."

"Fine," Emily replied in a snotty tone which got her a stern look from her mother. "Be ready at 7," Emily told Aaron before shooting him a smile and walking out of the office leaving him to her mother.

7 o'clock rolled around a lot faster than Aaron imagined. When he saw Emily walk down the steps in a tight red shirt and white capri's he felt his heart speed up. She had left her hair straight and all Hotch could do was stare at her.

They made their way to the party in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say to one another. Once Aaron turned into the driveway and parked the car, he quickly got out and rushed over to open Emily's door before she could even get her seat belt off.

"Thank you," she smiled as he grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her out.

"Anytime," Aaron smirked as they started to make their way up to the house.

"Oh and before I forget thank you for bringing me to this party. I doubt it'll be something you're into but it actually means a lot to me because I begged my mother for weeks to let me go. So thanks."

Aaron looked down at Emily and placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked up the steps. "Trust me when I say it's my pleasure."

They walked inside and Emily took the lead while Aaron followed behind always watching his surroundings and her. Emily led them into a room where everyone was dancing and she went off to talk to one of her friends while he stood in the corner keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Dance with me," she commanded five minutes later when she rushed over and all Aaron could do was glare.

"I don't like to be ordered around," he stated simply.

Emily moved closer to the man and grabbed a hold of his arm tightly. "_Please _Aaron," she whined, "please dance with me." It wasn't rare that Emily didn't get what she wanted and she was proud to say that she could beg her way through life if she had to.

Aaron rolled his eyes and started to decline until Emily slid her hand into his and he thrilled at the feeling. Her small hand placed in his made him feel wanted. Safe. Loved. So as he gazed down into her dark brown eyes he felt his resolve shatter and he nodded his head and allowed her to lead him onto the dance floor.

He knew it was wrong and he could be fired for his role in the dance, but that didn't stop him from placing his hands firmly on her hips and pulling her closer. Aaron couldn't stop the smile that over took him as Emily wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"The dimples make an appearance again," she pointed out as she moved her hips to the beat, all the while getting closer.

"I don't know what it is, but something has a way of making them pop out," he whispered against her ear before inhaling deeply. "Maybe it's your perfume. It's intoxicating," Aaron confessed.

Emily tried to fight the blush that crept over her. She didn't know what it was, she had just met the man yesterday, but his words made her turn to jelly. She had never felt this way around anyone else. And as Aaron moved his hands a centimeter lower, still keeping things professional, Emily felt the butterflies start to take flight.

"So," Aaron spoke softly, "how long do we have to stay here?"

Emily looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me to go back home already? I told you how hard I had to fight to go out tonight, no way am I going back so soon," she snapped.

"I wasn't suggesting we head back already Miss Prentiss, I was just asking how long we had to stay _here,_" he clarified.

"Don't call me Miss Prentiss," Emily demanded, "I hate it and you are far too young to call me that." Once that was out of the way she realized what he had just said. As she moved back slightly more to stare up at him she felt her blush coming back to her, "Oh," she muttered. "Well, well, well, are you trying to make me a rebel Agent Hotchner?" she teased.

Aaron let out a heartfelt laugh, "No offense, but I believe you passed that rebel stage years before I came along."

Emily looked thoughtful for a moment as her mind flashed through her earlier memories. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she chuckled then closed the distance between their bodies again as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck. "To answer your question," she whispered in his ear as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck, sending chills down his spine, "two more dances and then we can blow this joint and I'm all yours."

Aaron smiled against her neck at her words. He had the perfect plan and he couldn't wait to spend some real alone time with the woman in his arms.

Two dances came and went and Aaron wasted no time before grabbing a hold of Emily's hand and dragging her with him. He practically shoved her in the car which sent Emily into a fit of giggles.

"What has gotten into you?" she chuckled as Aaron pulled away from the curb. "We have all night," she gently reminded him.

"I know, I just think you'll have a lot of fun doing this," he explained.

"Doing what may I ask?"

Aaron looked over at her and grinned. "You'll see soon enough."

"I hate surprises," she informed him.

"Well I think you'll like this one."

Ten minutes later they pulled into a parking lot and Emily's eyes lit up when she saw where he had taken her.

"Oh…my…God!" she exclaimed. "I love mini golf," she cheered as she quickly unbuckled and got out of the car. "Come on!"

Aaron got out of the car and walked up to her. "I told you that you'd like this surprise."

"You're a genius," she beamed as she grabbed his hand and led him inside.

Emily again tried to control the butterflies in her stomach, but it was proving useless. The only thing she was doing was holding his hand. Emily knew she had to get her feelings under control. She just met the guy and she didn't know a damn thing about him, and yet here she was, completely enamored with him. What was wrong with her?

Little did she know that Aaron had the same feelings. He's never been so taken with someone before. She was beautiful and smart. She had a smile that could light up a Christmas tree and he wasn't sure why, but he felt like he could share things with her. If he was being honest with himself he wanted to tell her everything. Anything.

Emily released his hand as he paid and they made their way to the first hole. It was hole number seven before Aaron got an idea.

"You know," he started, "since I'm kicking your ass maybe I should show you some pointers."

"You aren't winning by _that_ much," she smirked as she hit him lightly with her putter, "but if you think you can improve me, by all means, teach me Yoda."

"Star Wars fan huh?"

Emily again cursed her pale skin as she blushed. "Yeah, I'm a bit of a nerd," she confessed.

"At least you're a hot nerd."

Emily's head shot up and her eyes locked onto Aaron's. "Hotchner are you hitting on me?" she teased lightly.

"Of course not," he feigned innocence, "I'm simply just stating a fact."

As hard as she tried, she couldn't tell if he was in fact just stating a fact. His poker face was phenomenal and Emily was pretty sure he knew that. "Hotchner!" she barked. "Are you going to show me some amazing moves or not?"

Aaron bowed down to her as he slowly made his way over. "As you wish Princess."

"You know what? I think Hotchner is too long," she informed him. "From now on you shall be called Hotch."

"Hotch?" he asked with a strange look on his face.

"Yes, you heard me, and since I'm the princess as you say, what I say goes…Hotch," she said in a matter of fact tone.

Aaron shrugged, "Well I guess there are worse things you could call me," he smiled as he stepped behind her. "Now," he started as he wrapped his arms around her, "hold your hands like this. Spread your legs."

Emily couldn't help the snort that escaped her at that last comment. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she joked.

"Only the pretty ones," he smirked. "Now pay attention. Focus where you want the ball to go." Aaron took a step closer which brought his body flush against hers. Emily knew her breath hitched but she just hoped that he didn't notice. "Now relax your arms," Aaron trailed his fingers sensually up her arm and smiled at the shiver he got out of her. He returned his hands back to hers and gripped them tightly. "Swing the putter back," he whispered against her ear as she did as he instructed, "then swing it forward."

Emily smacked the ball and they both watched as it rounded the corner and sunk right into the hole. "Oh my God," she yelled. "I got a hole in one!" Emily turned around and hugged Aaron tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he chuckled at her enthusiasm as his arms remained around her.

Emily finally pulled away then looked up at Aaron. She leaned in to kiss him when two throats were cleared behind them. They separated quickly to see a family waiting patiently so they could play that hole.

"Sorry," the duo muttered as they retrieved their balls and headed to the next hole. Emily couldn't contain her laughter. She knew that laugh well. It went under the nervous category. They almost kissed and the only reason they didn't was because they were interrupted.

They played the rest of the game quickly with the family trailing right behind them. Emily had to admit she was more than distracted. Did he like her like she liked him? And how could they honestly like each other when they knew nothing about one another? Would he bring up the almost kiss or would he act like it didn't happen? Were these questions running through his mind as well?

Needless to say Emily lost the game, but she accepted her defeat with pride because she knew the reason why she lost. Next time I'll destroy him, she thought to herself. Next time? She wondered if there even would be a next time.

It was dark by time they left the building and they made small talk all the way to the car. Aaron reached out to open her door, but at the last second decided against it and shoved her back against the car, grabbed her face in between his hands and finally placed his lips upon hers.

Emily responded quickly and kissed him back eagerly. His tongue danced along her bottom lip and begged for entrance. Emily opened her mouth slightly and Aaron dove in. He trailed his hands slowly down her body and Emily felt hers respond. A moan escaped her lips and Aaron ate it up. His hands cupped her ass, pulling her towards him more and Emily became aware that her body wasn't the only one responding.

Her senses finally returned to her and she pulled away. "Aaron," she moaned.

Aaron stopped immediately and looked at her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't act like this normally. It was completely unprofessional," he stated as he pulled away from her.

"Don't worry about it, I wanted it too," Emily informed him.

"I _never _do this. There's just something…about you," he confessed as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I agree. I just think we should get to know each other a little better." Aaron nodded his agreement. "So how about you take me home, so I can get a good nights sleep and then we can get to know each other tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a plan," he smiled as he grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "This way, your chariot awaits m'lady."

Emily laughed at his actions and gladly got into the car. She made the right choice tonight because no matter how much her body may have wanted him, her mind knew better. At least find out his hopes and dreams, she chastised herself. And as Aaron got into the car and started the engine before looking over at her with those piercing eyes, she knew she wanted to know everything about him.

_So what do you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or alerted this story! I'm glad you guys like it so far! So this chapter has our lovely duo getting to know each other a bit better! Hope you like it! _

Aaron pulled into Emily's driveway and she realized that she didn't want to say goodnight to him yet, so she thought of a plan.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" she asked quietly, unsure of where her shyness came from.

Aaron gazed over at her, "I'd love to, but I don't think your mother would approve."

A smile broke across Emily's face as she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Who said anything about telling her? Park down on the corner and then meet me at the back gate in ten minutes," she grinned as she hopped out of the car and ran into the house.

As Aaron parked where she instructed and began to walk back to the house, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. What if he got caught? Would they fire him? Of course they would, he wasn't hired to frolic with their daughter. But then he remembered her smile and laugh and all his worries floated away, especially when she opened the gate for him and pulled him inside with her.

He followed Emily inside the house quietly as she led the way up to her bedroom. After he was inside Emily quickly shut and locked the door. The tall man turned to look at her. "This isn't the first time you've done that is it?"

All Emily did was grin before she flipped on her radio and threw some pillows on the ground then sat down indian style and encouraged him to do the same, which he happily obliged.

"So," she started, "I figured since we want to get to know each other better we can ask each other some questions. Would that be alright?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay, I'll go first." Emily straightened up as she thought about what she could ask him. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a brother Sean. He's younger than I am," Aaron quickly added when he saw Emily arch an eyebrow at the idea that there might be two attractive Hotchners. "What size shoe do you wear?"

"8."

"I wear a 13."

Emily couldn't stop her mind from fantasizing about that one. She knew all about the myth people say about shoe sizes and other parts of male bodies. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Red."

"What is your favorite Stanley Kubrick movie?"

Emily smiled big. "Clockwork Orange of course!"

"Agreed. Look at that, we have something in common," Aaron grinned.

"Favorite band?"

"Beatles."

"Okay let me guess," she paused for dramatic effect, "the White Album is your choice of poison?"

"How did you know?" Aaron asked in complete awe.

"I'm good at reading people," she admitted, "and you seem like the kind of guy who would like the White Album."

Hotchner nodded his head in understanding. "I'm good at reading people as well. I've actually made it my hobby," he confessed. "That sounded weird," Aaron chuckled.

"It's not weird, I understand completely. You see someone and their behavior tells you so much. I get it."

A real smile left Aaron, "Look at that, two things in common."

"Ah again with the dimples. I think you like what they do to me and you bring them out on purpose."

"Well who am I to deny a pretty girl what she fancies most?" Aaron deadpanned before Emily playfully shoved him backwards. "Okay, okay, sorry. Let's see favorite book?"

Slaughter House 5 by Kurt Vonnegut. He's my favorite author actually. I love everything he's done. I read that book so many times. I…" Emily trailed off. "Sorry, am I showing my nerd side again?" she asked embarrassed.

"Not at all. It's cute."

"Ahh," Emily groaned with dissatisfaction.

"What?" Aaron asked in concern.

"Cute," she repeated. "Puppies are cute. I hate feeling like someone is calling me a puppy."

Aaron moved closer and smiled. "You are no where near a puppy Emily. Trust me."

Again Emily blushed and looked away. She made herself comfortable by lying down on the pillows. "What do you think about politics?"

Hotchner shrugged. "I don't really have an opinion about them. They are going to do what they're going to do and I'm a nobody so they wouldn't listen to me." As he watched Emily's face he had to ask. "What do _you _think about politics?"

"I hate them," she admitted with venom lacing her tone. "I find them distrustful and I think it tears families apart," she paused as she looked at Aaron, "but enough about that. What's your next question?"

Aaron wanted to learn more about why she felt so strongly about that, but he let it slide. He didn't want her to get more upset. "How many languages do you speak?"

Emily couldn't help but laugh at that question. "You'll just have to find out," she smirked. "Do you want kids?"

He was surprised by the question although he knew he shouldn't be. It was an honest question. "I do," he confessed. "I've always wanted children. I want a boy first then two little girls, so this way my son can look out for them and be their protector."

"That's adorable," Emily smiled. "I love kids. They make me smile. I'm not really sure what it is, but they tend to open up when I'm around. I would love kids someday." Her smile faded, but she recovered before Aaron saw.

"What's with the stuffed animal?" he asked as he pointed to the large brown bear sitting on her bed.

Emily followed his gaze. "Daddy gave me that," she smiled. "He went away for a business trip on my birthday one year and I told him I would never forgive him for leaving. So," she continued, "when he came back the next day he brought Cuddles with him. Needless to say he was forgiven."

"Cuddles?" Aaron laughed.

"Yes Cuddles," Emily smacked his arm. "He was my cuddle bear when no one was around."

"And now?" Aaron asked with mischief in his eyes. "Do you still cuddle with Cuddles?"

"Only when he's all I got," she teased. "So what do you want to do after you leave here?"

"I think I want to do something at the FBI," Aaron admitted. "I don't know why but I think I'd be good at it."

"That's insane," Emily stated as she repositioned herself on the pillows. "I was just reading up on things at the FBI. Did you know that they have a Behavioral Analysis Unit? They profile people. I think I might want to end up there."

"That does sound interesting," he confessed. "Who knows maybe one day we'll work together. What's your biggest secret?"

Emily felt herself go into panic mode. Her walls quickly shot back up. She wanted to know everything about this man, she wanted to share everything with him, but the idea of telling him her biggest secret scared her. What if he hated her for it? What if he never wanted to talk to her again? Never wanted to see her? "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours first," she said. Maybe if she knew his, telling hers wouldn't be so bad.

Aaron looked down at his hands, and he cleared his throat. "Okay, um, my dad used to hit me when I was younger. I think it started when I was around six years old. One night he had a bad day at work and he decided to take it out on my mother. And since I was protective of her I got in the middle of it, I yelled at him to leave her alone and he smacked me across the face. The next day he apologized and he bought me a present like that made everything okay, but when you're young I guess it does. So that one night changed and it became every other night and he just kept getting worse. My mother never did anything, I don't know if she was scared he'd take it out on her, but she always seemed to walk out of the room when he started. Then Sean came along and I knew I couldn't let my father treat him like he treated me, so I protected him at all costs. If Sean broke something I took the blame. If Sean said something he shouldn't have, I told my father I put him up to it. I never hated someone as much as I hated my father. I know it's wrong to say but the day he died was one of the happiest of my life. I knew then that he couldn't hurt me anymore. He wouldn't be able to hurt Sean or my mother, and I was relieved because of that." Aaron bowed his head in shame and he let out a soft sigh. "I never told anyone that before. Other than the people who were there no one knows…until now."

Emily stared at Aaron and she couldn't believe he went through that. She had so much respect for him. If he could tell her that then she could tell him hers. "I had an abortion," she blurted out quickly before she could stop herself and Aaron's watery eyes locked onto hers. "Uh, I was fifteen, and we moved around a lot," she said softly. "When you're fifteen you just want to fit in, and you'll do almost anything, and so I did anything. Things I'm not proud of. I um, I got pregnant and I freaked out, but my best friend Matthew, he helped me. Matthew went with me and he held my hand, and when we moved again it broke my heart to leave him because he was the only person who was my friend that knew. I never told my mother, I will _never_ tell her. I know it was wrong, but I was fifteen and scared out of my mind. I regret it every day but I didn't know what else to do," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly brushed away. "I've never told that to anyone other than Matty."

As the pair sat in silence staring at each other, they both realized that they were okay with telling that part of their lives with each other. Even though they just met they felt like they knew each other forever and they could share things that they wouldn't normally with others.

Emily knew she had to change the subject and get it away from the depressingness that was their lives. An idea popped into her head and she quickly hopped up and ran to her bookshelf.

"I can cheer you up," she smiled down at him through her watery eyes.

"Oh yeah? How?"

Emily handed him her yearbook and as he looked down at the picture he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my God," he said between laughs.

"I went through a Goth faze," she confessed as she sat back down beside him. "Don't judge," she chuckled along with him.

"I love the hair."

"You suck," she grinned as she playfully smacked his chest.

Aaron caught her wrist in his large hand and pulled her closer to quickly plant a kiss on her lips. Before Emily could respond he pulled back and released her hand and gazed back down at her Goth picture.

All Emily wanted to do was pull him close again and kiss him senseless. To feel his soft lips pressed against hers, but she knew better and she decided to keep her distance. Things were moving way too fast and she didn't want to ruin anything. So she suggested another idea.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Aaron returned his gaze to her face.

"Would you want to watch House on Haunted Hill? I know it's cheesy and you can see wires and everything, but I love it," she blushed at her confession.

"I'd love to," he told her then watched as she smiled brightly and got up to put the movie in the VCR. Emily flicked off the light then returned to sit down closer to Aaron than she was before. After rearranging the pillows so they would be more comfortable, Emily settled back against her bed beside him.

The movie began and Emily snuggled closer to the man beside her. It had been forever since she's watched a movie with someone. Usually she was by herself, but tonight she had an amazing man that she was falling for beside her and she didn't want to move. At all.

Fifteen minutes in, the pair ended up lying down on the floor next to each other and Aaron wrapped his arm around Emily. They didn't talk; they just enjoyed each others company. Emily rested her head comfortably on his shoulder and he trailed his hand slowly up and down her bare arm. Before either of them knew it, they were out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

A light knocking pulled Emily out of the best night's sleep she's ever had. She opened her eyes and found Aaron sleeping peacefully underneath her head. Then the knocking continued and she realized someone was at her door.

"Emily!" her mother's voice came through the door. "Get up. I want to talk to you."

Hearing Elizabeth's voice jolted Aaron awake and a small smile graced his face when he saw Emily. As Elizabeth knocked again, his smile faded and he quickly sat up and looked around.

"In the closet," she instructed quickly as they both stood and Emily practically shoved him inside. After shutting the door tightly Emily ran and threw all her pillows back on her bed before pulling the covers down like she had slept there. After one more glance to make sure everything looked legit, she headed for the door.

"Yes mother?" she greeted.

Without waiting for an invitation Elizabeth walked in and sat on Emily's bed. As Emily walked towards her mother, she couldn't stop her eyes from traveling to her closet door.

"You got in late last night," she said simply.

"It wasn't that late."

"I just wanted to come and make sure that you had no intention on turning Aaron Hotchner into you. He has a good head on his shoulders and knows what he wants, so I don't want you to do anything that would jeopardize that."

"What?" Emily asked in bewilderment as her mouth dropped open in shock.

"He's young and very attractive. I don't want you to think that he can be your key out of the house."

"_You_ sent him with _me _last night mother, I didn't ask for him to escort me!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know," Elizabeth started, "calm down. I just don't want you to keep him from his dreams. You can still talk to him and befriend him, but don't go all _Emily_ on him."

"Is that all?" Emily snarled as she felt her patience running out.

"Yes, now get dressed, your breakfast is waiting," and with that she was gone.

Emily felt a strong desire to punch something come over her. Just as she stepped towards her bed to punch a pillow, two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Aaron placed his head on top of her shoulder and kissed her neck lightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she stated as she tried to relax against him. "Why would she think I'd do anything to jeopardize your future?" Emily let out a disgruntled sigh. "I don't know why she always thinks the worst of me!"

Aaron could tell she was getting upset so he hugged her tighter. "Don't listen to what she says. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. Try not to let what she says get to you Emily."

Emily relaxed against him and placed her hands on his arms there were locked around her. "I know, but sometimes it's so hard," she muttered then let a smile take over once she felt Aaron place a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. "As much as I'd love for you to stay," she started, "you better head out so you can change then get back here for work."

"Mmm," he groaned then placed one last kiss on her shoulder then backed away from her, shoving his shoes on. His hand was about to turn the door knob before he turned back with a quizzical look on his face. "Um, how am I supposed to get out of here?"

Emily let out a chuckled then threw on a sweatshirt before opening the door slightly, grabbed his hand, looked up and down the hallway, and then pulled him behind her towards the back staircase. Aaron followed along obediently as they descended the stairs. At the bottom, Emily quickly navigated them through the library then opened the door.

"This is your stop," she smirked as she turned to look at him.

"So many times," he laughed at how stealthy she was in helping him make his escape.

Emily shrugged then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thanks for hanging out last night Hotch," she threw in his new nickname and it brought a smile to his face, "and thanks for letting me get to know you. I guess I'll see you in about an hour." Emily pulled away and was pleasantly pleased when Aaron cupped her face and kissed her deeply. He slowly trailed his hands down the sides of her body and gripped her hips firmly in his hands, pulling her body tightly against his.

Once Aaron released her Emily leaned against the door breathless. "I'll see you in an hour," he grinned as he kissed her forehead then headed out and disappeared into the maze towards the back gate, leaving Emily by herself with nothing to do but rub her fingers over her lips and smile.

_A/N: What did you think?_


	5. Chapter 5

When Aaron arrived to work the next day, he found Emily curled up on an oversized chair with her nose in a book. After staring at her for five minutes he finally walked into the library and cleared his throat.

"I was wondering when you were going to make your presence known," Emily greeted while continuing to read.

Aaron's mouth dropped open slightly before schooling his features. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily finally looked up at the man and arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, _I'm sure,"_ she grinned.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"Don't be a smart ass," Aaron smirked. "What kind of book?"

"The kind with words," she answered simply.

Hotchner let out a sigh and Emily looked up from her book again, just in time to see him roll his eyes. "Aww, what's the matter Hotch? Can't handle my super charming answers?"

Just as he was about to answer he got pulled away. "Duty calls," he replied glumly as he walked away reluctantly.

"Well I'll be here with my head in a book with words whenever you have a minute," she beamed at him.

"Then I'll make sure to be quick," Aaron replied as he hurried after the other security guy.

Five minutes later he found himself standing before an even more stern looking Ambassador, if that was possible. A small part of him wondered if she somehow found out about all the extra time he was spending with Emily.

"There's a party tonight," Elizabeth interrupted his worried thoughts, "and I need you to do security. So if you had already made plans I suggest you cancel them. I'll need you later on, but for now just check the rooms and watch the perimeter." She finished talking and he knew he as dismissed.

Aaron quickly made his way back to the library, making sure to check all the rooms on the way there. He opened the door and found Emily in the exact pose that he left her in. In three quick strides, Aaron was before Emily sporting a grin.

The brunette raised her head then arched an eyebrow at how he was looking at her. "What's wrong with you?" she wondered.

"There's a party tonight so I don't have to sneak around to see you, I'll be here with you."

Emily got out of her seat and stepped close to Aaron. "You are too cute," she smirked, "but you do know that all you'll be able to do tonight is stare right?"

Aaron's grin faded, "What do you mean?"

"These stupid parties are my mother's way of trying to show off what she has, and making the people invited work harder to impress her for the next time they have a party." Emily couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "So basically you'll be standing against a wall the entire night instead of being with me. You'll need to watch the other people."

"Oh," Emily watched as his face fell. "But you'll still be there," he added.

"That's right, I'll be there, but sadly we won't be able to have a nice night alone." Emily took a step closer and ran her hand down his chest. "I guess you better finish your rounds because soon my mother is going to sink her claws into you and she won't let go until well after midnight. I'll see you later hot shot," she joked then headed out of the library to go pick an outfit for the party.

Five hours passed and not once did Aaron see Emily. The Ambassador had him running around like a chicken with its head cut off and he didn't have time to think let alone search for Emily. He knew his instructions and luckily for him he was in charge of keeping an eye on Emily, so now he would be allowed to gaze at her and not be seen as creepy. It was all in his job.

People piled into the house and as the night dragged on Aaron became more anxious to see the brunette. His eyes traveled up the stairs and his breath caught in his throat. Emily was at the top scanning the area before her eyes landed on his. A smile graced her face and she started to descend the stairs, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his. Emily made her way over to Aaron and couldn't stop the blush from gracing her cheeks at how he stared at her.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Aaron let out.

"This old thing?" Emily joked as she ran her hand down the material smoothing it out. She sported a one shoulder red satin floor length gown with a plunging neckline. "You don't look so bad yourself," she teased. "Well," she rolled her eyes, "I have to make my way around the room, so I guess I'll see you later."

"I will see you later right?" he asked before she could walk away.

"I'm not so sure that'd be a good idea Hotch. My mother is going to watch me all night."

"After this then? No matter the time, I just want to see you."

"Sure," she smiled then stood on his right side and trailed her pinky against his hand. "Later," she whispered then walked away, as Aaron's eyes followed her every move.

After hours of watching stuck up people mingle the crowd slowly started to evaporate. Aaron shot Emily a look as she started to pass and he quickly shoved a piece of paper in her hand then continued on his way. Emily slowly opened the paper and found an address written on it and a time. In half an hour she would be able to see where Aaron lived. That was definitely worth sneaking out for.

Half an hour later the pair sat Indian style on Aaron's apartment floor just staring at each other. He couldn't explain it but when he was with her, even if it was just sitting with her, he felt different than he's ever felt before.

"I know I told you earlier," he broke the silence, "but you look amazing."

Emily blushed then scooted closer. "You can feel free to tell me that however often you want," she said as she brushed her lips against his. She pulled back and bit her lip.

As Aaron continued to stare at her, he knew he had to lay it all on the line. He needed her to know what he felt about her was more than this. He trailed his fingers ever so slowly down her bare arm and Emily let out a small shiver. "I've never felt his way before Em, and I don't want to scare you but I…I think I'm in love with you." As her eyes widened, he rushed on, "Okay, I'm sorry, correction, I don't think, I know. I'm in love with you."

Before Aaron could ask her what she was thinking Emily planted her lips firmly on his and she raised her dress up so she could straddle his lap. Emily ran her tongue along his bottom lip and silently begged for entrance, which he happily gave her. Their tongues dueled together then blended. Aaron slowly slid his hand down and cupped her ass through her thin dress which caused her to moan as he pulled her even closer. Suddenly feeling brave, Emily grabbed a hold of Aaron's hand then placed it firmly on her breast and he wasted no time in squeezing firmly. Emily moaned into his mouth and she felt herself losing control as she slowly pulled away, but Aaron's mouth latched onto any pale skin her dress left exposed.

"I have to get going," Emily moaned as his tongue darted out to soothe the sting of his bite.

"Stay," he groaned as he went to work marking her shoulder.

"I can't. I have this stupid thing with my mother tomorrow morning and if she barges into my room and finds me not there I'll be dead or chained to my room forever, then I'll never see you."

"Are you sure you have to leave for college soon?"

Emily ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head back to look at her. "I need to get away from here Hotch. I can't keep doing every small thing my mother wants me to do. I can't do anything, go anywhere and I'm basically in a prison where no one tells their real feelings. I have dreams and they don't involve my mother or that house, so yes I have to leave."

Sadness crossed Aaron's face. "I'm sorry things are so bad for you that you feel that way." An idea crossed his mind. "Maybe I could visit you often or maybe I could go with you," he suggested.

"We'll talk about it, I promise, but I really have to leave," she whined as she stood up and fixed her dress then put on her shoes. She leaned down and kissed him once more before heading to the door. Her hand was on the knob and she turned back. "Oh by the way, I love you too," she smirked then turned back to the door before being pushed into it.

Aaron spun her around and kissed her fiercely. His hands ran through her hair then moved down to her breasts and gripped them tightly causing her to arch her back into him. He then trailed them down her silky dress and grabbed a handful of ass and pulled her against him causing her to gasp as she felt his erection pressing firmly against her.

She pulled back and Aaron groaned at the loss. "Soon," she whispered breathlessly, "I swear. Soon." Emily ran her hand lovingly over his face then opened the door. "Have a great night Hotch," she chuckled then walked away with an extra sway of her hips causing him to groan as he watched.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is for JumpForJoy22 since I said I was going to update on Thursday even though I did it on Tuesday, but I figured since I still said Thursday, I'll be nice and add another one on Thursday! Hope you guys like it!_

The next day when Aaron arrived to work he found Emily in the yard sunbathing and his mouth dropped open when he saw her in a bathing suit. Holy shit, he thought to himself! Those legs, her lean stomach that led the way up to her two large breasts where all he wanted to do was shove his face in between them and get lost.

A throat being cleared pulled him from his thoughts and his eyes locked onto hers. "See anything you like Mr. Hotchner?" Emily asked in a saucy tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he grinned as he let his eyes roam over her body again. "I can't help that I appreciate beauty."

Emily let out a snort and quickly covered her mouth. "Do you really expect that line to work?" she asked him in between her giggles.

"Are you saying it's not?" Aaron took a step closer to her and Emily stopped her laughter.

Emily bit her lip and ran her eyes down his body. "I never said that."

Aaron let his eyes focus on her breasts and he couldn't help himself from moving closer. "So do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"It'll have to be a late dinner because I have this function to attend with my mother, but after that I'm game. Where did you want to go?"

"I was actually going to cook something at my place. That is if it's okay with you."

Emily stood up from her chair, and Aaron again let his eyes drop down to her breasts. "I do have eyes you know," Emily smiled as she got Aaron's attention back up to her face. "Good, now back to what I was saying, I think you cooking me dinner sounds like the greatest plan ever."

"I'm glad you approve. So I guess I'll have dinner made around 9 so you can finish whatever you have to do with you mother."

"Sounds perfect," Emily beamed, "well I better let you get back to work," she told him softly. "I'll see you later Hotch." Emily walked away adding in an extra sway as she headed to her room to figure out what she was going to wear tonight. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that tonight was going to be the night she gave everything to Hotch, and she wanted everything to be perfect.

The day quickly passed and once Aaron was released, he rushed home and set everything up for dinner. He had already prayed that she would say yes so he had everything in the apartment already. Aaron ran around cleaning up a little bit. He set the table and put the candles in place, only thing needed was them to be lit.

Aaron hurried back to the kitchen and threw the salad together then started making the chicken. He sent Emily a quick text asking her when she thought she'd be arriving and he smiled when she replied in an hour or so. Aaron quickly changed his clothes then put the food out on the table, rechecking everything to make sure it was absolutely perfect. He wanted tonight to be perfect.

Aaron found himself pacing the small room waiting for Emily to get there and the second that the knock came through his door he practically ran and threw the door open, wrapped his arms around her and picked her up all the while kissing her. He placed Emily's feet back on the ground and pulled back, "Took you long enough."

Emily blushed lightly, "If I knew I was going to get that kind of greeting I would have come much sooner." Emily took her shoes off and Aaron couldn't help but look at her appearance.

"You look beautiful Emily," Aaron sighed as he ran his hands down her side and gripped her hips tightly. She wore a light blue dress that rested just above her knees and her hair was curled.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, "I'm glad you agree," she nibbled lightly on his lip before backing away and looking at the table. "Aww Aaron did you do all of this for me?" she asked as she took in the sight before her. Dinner was set up already on the table, which now had a white tablecloth and two candles were in between the plates and she couldn't help but smile. "This is beautiful."

Aaron pulled a chair out and Emily sat down and waited for him to do the same. Emily wasted no time before shoving a piece of the chicken into her mouth and she moaned loudly as the chicken assaulted her taste buds. "Oh my God," she sighed, "this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I have a few secrets," he teased as they continued to eat. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?" she scoffed, "I freaking love it. You can cook for me every day of the week if you'd like."

"So," he started as he swallowed another piece of chicken, "what do you want to do tonight?"

A million thoughts ran through Emily's mind and she fought against the blush that was threatening to cross her pale skin. Instead of saying what she really wanted to do tonight, she settled for something simple, "we could watch a movie."

"A movie huh?"

"Yeah," she paused then locked eyes with him, "a scary movie."

Aaron seemed to understand where her mind was going and he smirked, "a scary movie it is," he smiled as they finished eating. The pair cleaned up and Emily went and plopped down on the couch as Aaron grabbed a movie for them to watch.

"What did you pick?" Emily asked as he came to sit down next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Just wait and see," he told her as he leaned down and gave her a kiss before flicking the lights off and facing the TV.

"Freddy Kruger?" Emily giggled as she moved closer to Aaron who in return squeezed her shoulder tightly.

"Are you telling me you're afraid of a little Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Not at all," Emily denied, "I just don't want you to freak out and not be able to sleep, that's all."

Aaron kissed her letting the kiss go farther than before then he sat back and looked at the screen while Emily laid her head down on his shoulder. The movie was fifteen minutes in and Emily found herself jumping at more than one part already. She was practically sitting in Aaron's lap and neither of them seemed to care.

Tina died and that was all it took for Emily to be completely in his lap with her head in his chest. Aaron would have laughed at her reaction to the movie if he wasn't too busy trying to control his body's reaction to her sitting on top of him. They spent the rest of the movie like that and when the credits finally rolled Emily let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" Emily turned and saw how she was placed on Aaron and quickly scooted off of his lap and back onto the couch. "Sorry," she blushed.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "Did you like it?" he laughed at her when she shot him a look.

"Shut up," she said as she shoved him in the chest which caused Aaron to grasp a hold of her arm and pull her forward.

"Are you too afraid to go home tonight?" he asked her in a husky tone as he inched closer.

Emily's eyes darted down to his lips and she gave up trying to hold back. She threw herself at him and placed her lips forcefully onto his and quickly straddled his lap. Aaron groaned when Emily gently pulled his hair. Aaron trailed his hands down her back and grabbed a hold of her ass, pulling her forward onto his lap and she bit her lip when she felt his desire pressing against her.

"I love you," Aaron whispered against her jaw as he placed kisses down her neck.

Emily pulled back and looked into his eyes, "will you still love me tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

"I'll love you forever," Aaron told her with all sincerity. Emily bit her lip then placed her lips back on his, running her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. Their tongues dueled together and Emily moved closer, grinding her hips, pressing farther against his erection. "Emily," Aaron groaned.

Emily quickly toyed with the hem of Aaron's shirt before pulling it up over his head and throwing it over the couch then running her hands down his chest. Aaron ran his hands up her thighs and disappeared under her dress letting his fingers toy with the edge of her panties. Before long Emily couldn't take any more and she quickly stood up causing Aaron to pout.

"I'm coming back," she laughed as she unzipped her dress then stepped out of it. Aaron's eyes lit up seeing her lace clad breasts and he shifted in his seat. "Do you want to do the honors?" Emily teased as she bit her lip waiting patiently for Aaron to stand up.

"Hell yeah," Aaron cried out as he stood up quickly and ran his hands all over her pale skin. "I can't get over how amazingly beautiful you are," he praised as he slowly removed her panties from her waist then placed small gentle kisses along her bare thighs. Emily stepped out of them then pulled him up for a kiss. He wasted no time before grabbing a hold of her breasts and squeezing roughly causing Emily to arch her back and moan loudly. She trailed her hands down his chest and cupped him through his jeans before making quick work of removing his belt and undoing his zipper, sliding his pants down his legs. Aaron kicked them to the side then kissed along her pale skin while removing her bra then he captured one of her hardened nipples in his mouth and nibbled gently which sent Emily into a frenzy. Her arm wrapped around his neck as she tried to pull him closer.

Emily fell to her knees and lifted the long shaft in her hands. She took his penis into her mouth and began to suck on him. His long fingers dug into her scalp, as he kneaded her head as she sucked at first with deep, strong pulls of her mouth. She stopped suddenly, and her tongue began to circle around the sensitive head. Then she nipped at it delicately with her teeth.

"God Emily," he growled.

She began to suck him again. The tip of his penis was pushing just down her throat, and Emily couldn't stop the moan from escaping her. She trailed her hands around to grip his firm ass. Her fingers dug into his flesh. She raised her eyes and their gaze locked onto one another's and Aaron felt his desire for her rise as he watched her continue to suck on his hard member. Emily sucked harder, all the while keeping eye contact, until she felt him quiver, and he shot his cum down her willing throat, as she continued to draw every last drop from him.

"Oh my God Emily," he moaned as he stumbled back. "Is there an award I can give you for best blow job?" he asked her breathlessly, "Because that was amazing." Aaron reached down and grabbed a hold of both arms then pulled Emily up into his arms. "Let me make you feel just as good," he whispered as he nipped on her ear before walking her backwards to her bedroom.

Aaron gently pushed her back onto the bed, spreading her legs, as his head slid between her shapely legs. He slowly sucked the tender flesh on her inner thigh. His tongue ran up and down her slit several times. His tongue seeked her tiny nub and Emily let out a small squeal once he found it. Aaron slowly licked at the sensitive nub, playing with it, teasing it with the velvet tip of his tongue. His mouth closed over it, and he sucked hard.

"Holy shit!" Emily cried as she rocked her hips against his face, her thighs tightened around his head as an orgasm ran through her. Her hand grasped onto the small strands of his hair and Aaron felt himself become hard as he listened to her whimpering.

He looked up at her as she came down from her high and their eyes locked. "Are you sure about this Em?" Aaron asked with longing in his eyes.

"God yes," she moaned as she tried to pull his body up hers. That was all he needed to hear. Aaron swung quickly over her and with a single fierce thrust he filled her completely. Emily yelped in shock and delight then wrapped her legs firmly around her waist.

"Fuck me please," she begged. And Aaron obliged eagerly. He grasped her breast firmly in his hand and pinched a nipple hard as he continued to pound away in her. Emily arched her back and locked her arms around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"You feel so fucking good," he panted in her ear. He trailed his hand down her body, reveling in her curves, as his hand disappeared between their bodies and his fingers rubbed vigorously against her clit.

Emily felt her body tense as her orgasm over took her body. She bit down sharply on Aaron's broad shoulder to keep her screaming at bay. As her inner muscles clenched around his shaft, he felt himself go over the edge, while being milked by her walls. Aaron flicked his tongue out to taste her neck and Emily whimpered softly.

"You're so beautiful," he told her as his eyes met hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emily moaned as she lifted her head to capture his lips. Aaron gently caressed her body as Emily ran her foot along the back of his leg. Aaron regretfully slid off of her and laid beside her planting small kisses along her neck and shoulder which made a permanent smile stay plastered on Emily's face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You deserved so much more than to just be fucked Emily, you deserved me taking my time to worship you and instead after all these weeks I just couldn't control myself," Aaron told her with sadness in his tone.

"There is plenty of time for worshiping me later Hotch, don't worry, I liked it."

"So does this mean you won't mind me visiting you at college?" Aaron whispered against her bare skin.

"Of course not, I want you to visit me as often as you can," Emily informed him as she wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her back against his chest. "Thank you," she said with a yawn.

"For what?" Aaron asked in he rested his head on her shoulder.

"For making tonight absolutely perfect and for being you."

Aaron grabbed a hold of Emily's chin and turned her head to face him before placing a kiss lightly on her lips. "I would do anything for you." He smiled as he watched Emily fight back a yawn unsuccessfully then kissed her nose lightly before placing his head back on his pillow. "Go to sleep baby. I love you," he repeated again and he loved hearing Emily return the sentiment, and as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her and dropped another kiss to her head, his eyes closed and he fell into an amazing sleep that he knew he would never have without her beside him.

A loud alarm shrilled into the quiet room jolting awake the sleeping pair. Aaron leaned over Emily and quickly shut it off. "Sorry," he whispered, clearing his throat quickly, trying to rid the hoarseness from his voice.

"No problem," Emily smiled up at him with sleepy eyes. "Good morning."

Aaron leaned down and kissed her lips quickly before turning his lips to her shoulder. "Morning."

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug which caused Aaron to flip them so she was lying on his chest. "You're even more beautiful first thing in the morning," Aaron praised as he began to place kisses along any bare skin he could find.

"Hmm," Emily moaned her thank you as Aaron set to work on marking her skin as his. The alarm went off again and Emily couldn't help but groan. "Can I throw that thing across the room?" she asked in all seriousness before kissing him deeply then rolled off of him.

"I wish you could, but then I would get fired from my amazing job where I met this amazing girl who gives the most amazing blow job known to man," he beamed then kissed her before flicking the alarm off.

Emily couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her lips. "She sounds pretty amazing."

"That she is," Aaron smiled down at her then sat up. "Baby, I have to get a shower before work, so make yourself at home. You still look tired so you can get some more sleep if you want. I'll wake you when I'm done."

"Is that a promise," Emily winked then went into a fit of giggles as he tickled her sides.

Aaron quickly released her then stood up before heading toward the bathroom, "It's a guarantee," he smirked as he shut the door behind him leaving Emily alone.

Emily wrapped the sheet around her body and finally took the time to look around his place. She saw pictures placed along the table of what he assumed was him and his mother when he was younger. Those dimples were in full force in the picture. Then she had to do a double take when she saw him standing with another younger guy. Holy shit, she thought to herself. Is that Sean? There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to break hearts someday. Emily was pulled from her thoughts when her phone went off. Before she could reach it, the ringing stopped and her heart dropped when she saw it was her mother.

Emily felt like she was going to pass out when Aaron's phone began to ring. What if it was her mother calling him because she knew they were together? Or what if her mother went into her room and found that she wasn't there? What the fuck was she supposed to do? Her mother would skin her alive if she found out she was with Aaron. In fact, she'd probably ship her off to college early just so she couldn't go all 'Emily' on him. Emily decided to quickly grab his phone then hand it to him while he was in the shower because if both of them didn't answer, she'd be dead. So with her decision made Emily grabbed Aaron's phone out of his pants.

_Uh oh I think someone might be in trouble! What did you guys think?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well here is the last chapter my lovelies! I hope you like it!_

Emily sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for Aaron to come back out. So many thoughts were running through her head. Her eyes immediately filled with tears as she thought of all that he lied about. She started to pick her nails from nerves. The longer he took the more pissed off she got. She scanned the room and found what she needed. Five minutes later Aaron opened the bathroom door and felt a high heeled shoe smack him in the face.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the spot the heel poked him.

"You have a fiancée!" Emily yelled as she threw her other shoe at him. "When did you plan on telling me? Never? Were you going to talk to me after today? I mean you got what you wanted!"

"Emily I—"

"Fuck you you fucking asshole! So were all those feelings you said you had complete bullshit? The times you said you loved me was that just to get into my pants?"

"No—"

Emily couldn't fight the tears that fell from her eyes. "You seemed so different," she whispered, "but in the end you are like every other guy out there. You used me!" she yelled. Emily began scanning the room for her bag. She had to leave. Now.

"Stop," Aaron tried as she moved things all around. "Please let me explain. Emily stop!" He reached out to stop her and she yanked her arm out of his grip and punched him in the face.

"Don't touch me! Don't you _dare_ fucking touch me!"

"I never lied," he argued throwing his hand up in a backing off gesture while the other hand rubbed his jaw where she hit him, "not once about how I feel about you. You make me feel so alive. I can be myself and you never expect me to be someone I'm not. You have to believe me. I love you. I choose you," Aaron confessed sincerely.

Emily stopped her search then turned to face him. "You _choose_ me?" she asked with venom in her tone and Aaron nodded his head. "If you chose me you would have told me about _Haley."_ Her name rolled off of her tongue like a curse. "You would have broken off your engagement, but you didn't! You're still with her and you never even told me about her. You don't get to 'choose' me. You _lost_ me!"

"I wanted to tell you so many times, but every time I wanted to something came up and I couldn't and I didn't want to ruin the time I spent with you." Aaron took a deep breath. Emily hated him and he could feel his heart breaking. "I don't want Haley. I want _you_ Emily." He took a step closer and he saw the pain in her eyes and he silently cursed himself for putting it there. "Believe me, I will go to Haley right now and tell her we're over if it means I can be with you forever." Emily arched an eyebrow. "I feel things with you I've never felt before. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything." Aaron shook his head and stepped closer. "I know that sounds ridiculous but that's how you make me feel. You make me a better person."

As he took another step closer Emily had heard enough. "So cheating on your fiancée is what you call being a better person? Lying? Wow, I sure did wonders for you," she snarled. "I trusted you Aaron, I told you things that I've never told anyone and I opened up to you and that is so hard for me, but somehow I did that with you, and it burned me!" Emily let out a sob along with more tears freeing themselves. "How could you do this?"

Before Emily could stop him Aaron wrapped his arms around her. "Get off of me you asshole," she argued as she fought against him. Emily struggled and finally got free, only to be pulled onto the ground with Aaron holding her down.

"Stop fighting me and listen!" Emily didn't stop and Aaron held both of her hands in one of his own then cupped her face as she kept squirming. "I want you Emily," he whispered. "No one else. Just you. I'll do whatever you want me to do to prove that to you."

"I want you to get the fuck off of me!" she screamed. As he looked down at her and pleaded with his eyes he knew he lost her. So he slowly moved away and Emily quickly got to her feet and grabbed her purse.

"I trusted you," she repeated again, "and now I realize how stupid I was! There is no point in trusting anyone because you always get let down." Emily wiped hastily at her eyes. "I honestly believed you loved me," she scoffed, "God I'm so stupid!"

"No," Aaron tried as he felt a tear escape his eyes. "You aren't stupid. I _do_ love you. I've never felt this way about anyone, even Haley, that's why I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to lose the best thing I ever had," he confessed. "The way I feel when I'm with you drives me crazy. _You_ drive me crazy and I feel so alive when you're near me, when I see you, when I'm around you. I only want you!"

"Oh so you're just going to throw Haley away?" Emily asked with a snarl as she crossed her arms over her chest. "The relationship you've built with her, the love you have for her that made you propose in the first place, you just want to give that all up?"

"For you? Yes."

Emily straightened up and moved an inch closer. "Can you imagine how Haley sounded on the phone when I picked up? When I told her who I was, she began to cry and she asked me what she did wrong to make you cheat on her." Emily's arms dropped, "and I had to tell her how sorry I was and I had no idea because _you_ never told me. You don't deserve her, and you sure as hell don't deserve me."

Aaron was at a loss for words. He never wanted anything like this to happen. All he wanted to do was be with Emily, every part of her, and he ruined that by not ending his relationship with Haley. She was his first love, or so he thought, because what he felt for Emily was so much more than what he ever felt with Haley. And as he looked into Emily's red eyes he realized that nothing he said could change the outcome. All Aaron wanted to do since the moment he laid eyes on her was make her happy and now he knew he did the complete opposite to her. Aaron felt his heart break into a million pieces when she finally looked up at him and a tear rolled down her cheek because before she even said anything, he knew it was going to be the last words that he ever heard from her, and that thought alone made him feel like he was going to die.

"Forget you ever knew me. Lose my number. Tell my mother you quit and forget everything I've ever said to you. I _never_ want to see you again. I _hate_ you," Emily cried. She swung open the door then turned back, "I hope you and Haley have a _beautiful_ life together asshole. Try not to cheat on her!" she growled as she slammed the door shut behind her and let her tears escape her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she always fall for the wrong guys? How was she able to open up and tell him absolutely everything about her and him turn out to be a total dick? Maybe she was destined to be alone forever and with the way her heart was breaking now she knew it would take forever to get over how that man made her feel.

_A/N: OMG don't hit me! I'm so sorry! This story idea popped into my mind and I always planned on making him be engaged to Haley. I feel a little bit bad because everyone was saying how happy the story was making the, and how no one wanted me to make them break up when she left for college and in my mind I was just thinking that you weren't going to be happy soon but I hope you don't hate me too much…feel free to yell at me or whatever else you'd like! I personally thought it was a good twist…Either way I hope everyone liked the story and thank you so much for everyone who read all the chapters and reviewed…I really appreciate it! Until next time my fine furry friends!_


End file.
